The Empires
by Jwolf98
Summary: Once a war ends, a new one begins. War never stops. The five empires are fighting each other to take full control of this world. But who will win? Will the world have peace and freedom? Or death and chaos? AU
1. Chapter 1

The Empires

_Introduce _

_There are five empires in this world. Some are good, but most of them are evil. Some want to bring peace while the other ones want full control of the world. Bringing death and chaos to this world. While others want to bring peace and freedom to this world. _

_There are two good empires. One is run by a wolf/dog name Balto and his empire is called the Saint Empire. They want to bring freedom and peace. Everyone sees Balto as a wise, good, brave and selfless leader. Balto had enough of seeing people dying and chaos rising. So he decided to take action and form the Saint Empire. Once it was formed, thousands and thousands joined Balto in his greatest desire to destroy the evil empires and make the world a better place. He has full control of America and his main base is in San Diego._

_The other good empire is led by Kaltag. Though his empire is small he doesn't give a damn shit about it! Anyways, his empire is called the Supernatural Empire. Mostly because he has werewolves and vampires in his army. Balto and Kaltag made an alliance and Balto saw Kaltag was struggling to get more people into his army. So he gave Kaltag almost three thousand men from his army! His main base is in somewhere down in South America._

_Next is on to the evil empires. The first one is lead by the most dickhead is name Steele. He has recruited all the mercenaries, assassins, and outcasts to his army in the world. His army is called the Demon Empire and his main base is in Russia. He's evil and he kills his own men those who have fear and are weak. He even rapes woman. He even kidnapped Jenna from Balto one night and rapes her almost every night. Well…not every night. Only if he's bored or so stress out. He makes Jenna a stripper and a damn fucking sex slave! And if she doesn't do her 'work' Steele will abuse and rape her later on. Poor Jenna… _

_Next is a vampire name Skull. He's not evil as Steele, but you know still. He mostly has vampires, witches, and some only few humans in his army. He would kill any of his men if they're weak and have fear in their hearts or if they ever disobey him. All of the vampires see Skull as the 'king of vampires' because he's the most powerful vampire in the whole world! His army is called the Blood Empire and has full control of China, England, and France. _

_Now the most darkest and evil empire leader is name…Jordan. Jordan's childhood was…horrible. His parents abused him, embarrassed him, and threatened him if he told anyone what they did. He had a twin brother name David and seven month year old sister name Kate. Jordan's parents never did anything horrible to David and Kate. David was the 'favorite brother' and got straight A's in school. One night, when Jordan was fourteen he was taking a walk in his neighborhood when three people kidnapped him. Well...more like take him to a secret hideout. Once Jordan was at the hideout, he learned they were an order called the Wolf Masters or mostly the Wolf Order. They were mages who have a mark of a wolf paw-print on their right or left hand and have a partner as a werewolf and are called Werewolf Masters. Jordan was bonded to a black werewolf pup name Adalwolf. He has a blue mark on his right palm. Over the next four years Jordan practiced magic and became a master of it in almost a year. _

_Jordan's bond with Adalwolf quickly became so powerful that the bond between that master and the werewolf was unbreakable and Jordan became a werewolf. Once Balto, Kaltag, Skull and Steele were starting their empires Jordan had enough. He was bullied at school, still abused by his parents, David and Kate getting much more love and attention that Jordan killed his whole entire family! Yes, even his little baby sister! Not only his family, but all his cousins, aunts, and uncles. He showed no mercy to any of them. He even destroyed the Wolf Order with the help of seven Werewolf Masters. But in the end Jordan killed the masters who helped him. But there is one Werewolf Master besides him; a master name Ruby and her female werewolf partner name Fire. _

_Jordan has his only best friend name Rusty. Once Rusty had heard what Jordan had done he thought his best friend was going to kill him. But Jordan needed him, Adalwolf, Ruby, and Fire in order to make his own army. So Jordan fed to Greenland and made his empire there. Well, it's more like a castle created by magic from Jordan. Rusty had no choice but to pledge his loyalty to Jordan. Ruby knew she was no match for Jordan because she became a Werewolf Master a few weeks ago before Jordan destroyed the Wolf Order and is still new to magic. Jordan changed his name to Curse and made shadows as soldiers. He used dark powerful magic to create his two spies Shadow and Stalker. His empire or army is called the Dark or Shadow Empire. _

_Now you may be thinking right at this moment 'Why don't the bad guys join each other to destroy the good empires?' Well, you don't get it motherfuckers! The evil empires want to destroy each other along with the good empires because they only want to be in control and that no other empire will get in their damn way! _

_Now the billion dollar question is who will win? Who will take full control of the world? There's only one way to find out: Read the story._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dance you fucking bitch!" Steele barked.

Jenna tried not to show her fear as she dances around the pole in her stripper outfit. Steele grins as he takes a snip of his beer. Jenna hated this really. She hated that she was forced to get fuck almost every night and sleep in bed with the dickhead in front of her. She hated being a sex slave. But what can she do? Nothing. Nothing at all.

"Stop," Steele said, as he gets up from his chair and walks over to Jenna. He grabs her rear. "Ready to have some _fun_?"

Jenna somehow finally had some courage in her. She growls as she slaps Steele across the face. She knew it was a big mistake, but she finally had enough from this jackass. "You're such a dickhead Steele! I finally have enough of your evil bullshit! You rape me! You abuse me! You treat me like some helpless animal! I hope you burn in Hell for all you're sinful evil deeds that you've done! I hope Balto puts a fucking damn bullet in your goddamn brain!"

Anger flashed in his eyes as Steele tightly grips on Jenna's arm. "Why you bitch! I can kill you right now if I want to! Your boyfriend Balto doesn't love you! He only wants you to give him a fucking blowjob!"

Steele drags Jenna to his…_their _bedroom. He shoves Jenna to the bed and he locks the door. He quickly walks over to the red husky. Jenna tries her best to get away from him as he takes her stripper outfit off, but Steele was just to fast for her.

"Steele stop, please! Don't rape me again!"

"Too late!"

* * *

Balto is in his office with Kaltag thinking how plan an attack on Steele's Demon Empire and save his girlfriend Jenna. He had a new set of problems once he heard about Jordan and his Shadow Empire.

"Maybe we can reason with the kid and make alliance with him," Kaltag suggested.

"Kaltag," Balto sighs tiredly. "Jordan…Curse killed his own family and destroyed that Wolf Order or whatever the fuck it was called. He's evil like Steele and Skull. Not to mention also dark…and an insane psychopath."

"But he's eighteen!" Kaltag cried. "He's _still _a kid."

"Doesn't matter," Balto snapped suddenly. "Just leave me alone. I need to think."

Kaltag nodded his head, "I'm with you Balto. I'll help you in anyway I can," and then walks out the room. Once Kaltag was gone, Balto opens a drawer and pulls out a picture of him and Jenna at the park that was taken almost eight months ago.

Balto begins to sob. "Oh Jenna…"

* * *

At Greenland, Rusty is walking to the throne room. He has black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He opens the double doors. The room was almost dimmed. There were a few torches in the room. On the right side of the room was a huge big map of the whole world. The room feels like cold as ice!

At the end of the room in middle on a black throne, sat an eighteen year old boy with wavy black hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He is wearing all black clothing. He is wearing a black lather jacket, black denim jeans, and black Nike shoes. Besides at the throne lies Adalwolf.

Rusty came up to the throne and bowed. "King Jordan-I mean, King Curse. Your plan to attack on one Skull's empire camp is ready. When should we attack?"

Jordan or Curse stares at Rusty. "The next early morning like at 4 A.M. That should surprise them. Shadow and Stalker will be with you."

"We won't fail you, my King."

Rusty turns and was about to walk out of the throne room when Curse said, "Rusty. The darkness told me that Steele has raped Jenna again and that Balto loves her. I suffer as love continues to exist, that strippers still exist, and that my enemies are still breathing at this very moment. Don't not let my suffering continue to last longer!"

"Of course, you're Highness." _He's insane_, Rusty thought to himself as he walks out of the throne room. _What has happen to you Jordan? You were so friendly and nice and then one day you're evil and dark now! I hope you come to your senses one day, my friend. _

**If anyone wants their OC in this story, PM me. Tell me if you want them to be in an empire and/or a supernatural being or just normal. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sir, your children are here," said a human soldier with blonde hair and green eyes.

Balto turns around and the office door opens by itself. Two canines nearly seventeen years old walk in. One is a red husky male with somewhat hazel eyes and the other one is a grey sandy female wolf/dog with blue eyes like a sapphire color.

"Dad!" they both shouted as they ran to Balto.

"Kodi and Aleu!" Balto hugs them both and then pulls away. "How was being in the shelter for a week?"

"Kind of boring," complain Aleu.

"It was okay," Kodi smiled.

"Only because you had _her_," Aleu said, while playfully shoving her older brother.

Balto chuckles and then turned serious. "You both know I only send you two there because after that bastard Steele kidnapped your mother I didn't want him or anyone else to get neither of you…" Balto shakes his head. "But you're safe now, you two. I love both of you with all my being and I'm going to get your mother back. I promise both of you."

* * *

A fifteen teen year old teenager with black hair, brown eyes, and kind of buff is walking around the main base of the Demon Empire. He has a werewolf pup walking beside him. For some reason, one of Steele's most trusted and loyal soldiers told the boy to meet Steele at his office.

The boy walks into an office to see Steele looking out a window. He turns around and asks, "State your first name."

"Joshua," the boy said. "But Josh for short."

Steele nods and saw the werewolf pup. "Who is this? Your bodyguard or something?"

"You could say that," Josh said. "But this is my werewolf partner: Ryoken. It's Japanese, but it doesn't mean anything."

"I see," Steele said calmly. "Wait, did you saw werewolf partner? As _the _werewolf partner that is bonded to a Werewolf Master? Shit, I thought Jordan destroyed all of them! I heard the masters can do magic, like mages or some fucking shit like that. How long have you've been a master?"

Josh seemed to be thinking. Then he said, "A week before Jordan destroyed the Wolf Order. And no, very few of us survived the attack. I am one of them. But I don't know where the rest are. Jordan must have hunted them down and killed them without a second thought!"

"Well, you're safe now." Steele then grins. "Hey, how would you like to be my 'special soldier'? You'll get high respect in the entire empire! No one will even think messing with you! You'll be the highest rank in my empire!"

"Sounds awesome!"

"Great!"

* * *

Kaltag is in his office with a soldier in South America thinking how to help Balto get Jenna back and defeat Steele. He looks at his 3-D world map and somewhere around France turns black and sees that Curse's army has conquered one of Skull's camps.

"What does the color mean?" asks the soldier.

Kaltag looks at him. "Black means it's…Curse's, Balto's is blue, mine is green, Steele's is red, and Skull's is yellow. The colors mean that we have control of something. For example, if this 3-D map is all blue that means Balto has full control of the world. He has full control of America, except Alaska. Curse has control of that along with Canada. He claims himself as 'King of Greenland'. Stupid fucking idiot. Does he think everyone will bow to him like in the old days? Ha! Not a fucking damn chance!"

* * *

Jordan (Curse) is walking to his prison in his dark black castle. Well more like his dungeon. He looks at his right palm. There is a blue wolf paw print on his palm. It used to be light blue…until it changed to a dark blue color for whatever reason.

As Jordan opens a prison cell door, a girl who is a year younger then him, looks up at Jordan. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing an old prisoner outfit like in the old days. She has a rope around her wrists that is tied together.

"_You_!" she growled angry.

"Ruby!" Jordan examined with a smile. "How's it been in this dark cell? Do you like it? I hear it can make a person go nuts!"

"Burn in Hell for destroying the Wolf Order!"

Jordan rolls his eyes with a sigh as he walks over to Ruby. She tries to break free of the ropes that are tied to her wrists, but no luck. Jordan sits down next to her. "Ruby, seriously? I did a spell on that rope. You can't use magic to break free of it."

"Where's Fire?"

"In a prison werewolf cell," Jordan darkly grins. "And I hope you don't mind if Adalwolf mates with her. Though, Adalwolf doesn't know how to mate…sort of. And I know he doesn't want to do this, by hey, he _has _to do what his Master commands. You know, Ruby." Jordan moves closer to her. "I will let you out of here only if join me."

"After you killed all the members of the Wolf Order?" Ruby spat. "Fuck you Jordan! I rather stay in here. And if Fire will just bite Adalwolf if he forces her to mate with him. And some Werewolf Masters survived your damn attack!"

"Well, that's why I have a muzzle for her!" he shot back. "And do you know why I need Adalwolf to mate with her? Because our partners aren't regular werewolves; they're a different type of werewolves. Because can a regular werewolf give you a wolf paw print on one of your hands? No. And when Fire gives birth I will use the pups to have them to get masters so I can make my own Wolf Order. And I'll find the surviving Werewolf Masters and offer them to join my new order. If they don't join me, then I'll slaughter them!"

"You'll lose," growled Ruby. "Evil _always _loses. You will not bring death and chaos!"

"Who said _I'm _going to bring death and chaos? Actually, I want to bring _peace_ and _freedom _to this world."

"Then join the Saint or Supernatural Empire!"

Jordan laughs. "I mean to bring my own peace. Just make the world normal again…just a few changes that is all I want." Jordan stands up, walks over to the cell door, and then turns around and looks back at Ruby. "You will join me Ruby. Believe it or not, you _will _join my Wolf Order."

"I'll never join you," Ruby snapped. Jordan then shrugs and closes and locks the cell door, leaving Ruby in the darkness.

* * *

Balto is his office finally finishing planning an attack on Steele's main base and how to get Jenna back finally. He hears the door open and sees a pure white wolf. One eye is copper brown while the other eye is blue.

Balto smiles. "Siku."

"Hello Balto. It's been a while since I last saw you. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. You're going to help me get Jenna back."

* * *

Jordan is sitting on his throne. Suddenly, he shouts, "Shadow and Stalker! Your King needs you at once!"

Two shadow figures with black robes on lunges out of the darkness and bow to him. "What is it you need us to do King Curse?" Stalker asked.

"Find out any information about my enemies and find the remaining Werewolf Masters that survived my attack. Do not fail me you two! Or I will use punish both of you by using _light_ magic!"

The two spies shivered in fear as they heard "light magic". "We will not anger you by failing you, Lord Curse."

"Good…Now go!"

**Josh belongs to Sora-kun123. And you all of you probably know that Brythespy owns Siku. Also, there might, MIGHT be more OC's for this story (depends if I get any more). So if you want to have one or two of your OC's in this story, just PM me. It's not to late guys. But anyways, see ya later! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Siku asked.

Balto nodded. "We'll send some of our soldiers to the east side of Steele's main base, and the right side of the base. Then they will attack at my command."

"But Balto," Siku said, looking at him. "remember that Steele is the richest person in the world? He has all of the assassins, mercenaries, and outcasts in the world. He even has slaves as soldiers! Besides, what if you get into the base, what happens if Steele threatens to kill Jenna?"

"He won't because he loves to…you know…do _that _with her." Siku could see anger flash in Balto's eyes. "I'm going to get my wife and stop Steele once and for all. Even I die; I did it for my love ones and for my people."

"Let me go with you."

"No, Siku!" Balto growled suddenly. "You're only sixteen. Besides, Kodi would be heartbroken if you get killed. You two are together after all."

"Jenna is like a mother to me. I just…just want to help."

"You can help by telling one of my best men, Adam Brink, to gather soldiers to prepare for the attack."

Siku nodded and hurried out of the office. Unaware that Shadow and Stalker heard the whole entire plan.

* * *

Adalwolf is walking on all fours to a prison werewolf cell. The cell door is already open. Adalwolf walks into the cell room and sees Fire, a brown werewolf with yellow eyes. Her legs are chain to the wall.

"I know why you're here Adalwolf," said Fire. "Jordan wants me to get pregnant, am I correct?"

Adalwolf was now in front of her. "Yes, Fire you are right. I don't _want _to do this; but Jordan is my Master, and I _have _to do what he commands or he will punish me in many ways. I can't kill him because it's against nature and the rules to hurt our Masters, Fire. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I'm sorry Fire."

Fire suddenly lifts up her tail, surprising Adalwolf. "Then just take me. I know if I don't mate with you, Jordan will hurt Ruby. I can't allow my Master to get hurt."

Surprise, the black werewolf stammers, "I-I go s-slow-w."

* * *

Skull is in his main base in France. As he enters his office, he sees a person in a black sweatshirt with a black hood on. He smells the air and then growls, "Werewolf! You made the greatest mistake ever by coming here!"

The hooded figure pulls down his hood. Skull gasps, but then turns into a growl. "Jordan!"

"My new name is Curse! Damnit, how many times I have to say my _new_ name?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to make an alliance."

Skull laughs. "Be allies with _you_?! Why would I want to be allies with a _kid _who is a _werewolf_?"

"I'll let you take most control of this world," Jordan said, flashing his brown eyes to a dark werewolf blue color. "But America and Canada will be mine, understood?"

"I don't want to be allies with anyone. So you can take your lazy ass back to your damn throne! I can take on all the empires without the aid of any allies!"

"But Skull," Jordan said, showing the vampire his dark blue wolf paw print mark on his right palm. "I'm powerful as you. A master of magic and a werewolf. Together." He lowers his right hand. "we're be _unstoppable_."

"What's the catch?" asked Skull.

"There's no catch. You can take control most of the world while I take control of; you know what I'm talking about. What do you say Skull? Will you form an alliance with me and let me help you destroy the empires?"

* * *

A wolf/German shepherd hybrid with sliver eyes is walking around his hideout, or lair. The hideout is a cave. The hybrid walks into the main room and sees three other people. One is a grey wolf/husky with blue eyes, with a chocolate tint in his fur that is loading ammo into his twelve gauge shotgun.

Another is a grey and tan wolf/husky with blue eyes is talking to his brother, Ryan, who is a wolf/husky with green eyes. The grey wolf/husky stops loading his shotgun and looks at the hybrid with the sliver eyes.

"Ah, Alex, you look like you have a 'job' to do."

"That's because I do Kyle," Alex said. "And I'm not always going to do the work. You, Ryan, and Hunter better get off your lazy asses and earn some money soon! Hunter, are you listening to me? You look like you're fucking daydreaming!"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Anyways…never mind. I have a damn job to do."

* * *

Steele is watching his forces getting killed by Balto and his men. "Bastard! Thinks he can attack anytime he wants to. Well, I'll hold Jenna hostage."

"What can I do, sir?"

Steele turns to Josh. "Get out of here kid. I can't risk you getting hurt, or worse, killed."

"But Steele-"

"Go!" he yells.

Josh quickly nods and hurries out of the office with Ryoken. Steele looks at one of his best men, Death-claw. Death-claw is a German shepherd with green eyes. "Go to my 'fun' room where Jenna is. It's that door right over there." Steele points to a door. "When Balto and his fucking men come in here, and is about to arrest me; you come out here by holding Jenna hostage with pointing a gun to her head."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Balto and his men is shooting through their way of Steele's men. His best man, who is one of Balto's most trusted and loyal friends, Adam Brink throws a grenade at a small crowed of enemies and takes cover behind a brink made wall. Adam is a human with brown wavy hair, brown eyes, and white skin.

The grenade went off along with loud death screams. Blood and body parts flew everywhere. Balto looks at Adam and yells over the gunfire, "Take your team, and go around the other side of Steele's base. Contact me once you're there and we will meet up outside in the back."

"Yes, sir," Adam said, in a calm and bloodlust voice. Sometimes in battle, Adam gets his 'bloodlust' to kill any of his enemies. He was like as if he was a rampaging bull. Once he and his team were gone, Balto reloads his shotgun.

Just as he was almost done, a human enemy soldier yells in anger with a knife and runs towards to Balto. Of course, the enemy was a dumbass because Kaltag and few other ally soldiers shot the enemy down. Blood pours out of the enemy soldier's mouth as he fell to the ground, dead.

Balto looks at Kaltag and chuckles. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, save that later. Now get off your fucking ass and fight!"

Balto nods as he and the rest of the seventeen men ran through the streets and to Steele's base. Balto gets out his radio. "Adam, this is Balto. Do you read me? I repeat, do you read it me."

No answer.

"Adam?" Balto said, worry in his voice. He puts the radio away. "Must have trouble getting through Steele's damn soldiers."

Once they were around the back of the base, Balto breaches the door with a C4. Once it went off, all eighteen men shot their way through, killing every single enemy in sight. Balto sends half of the group to keep guard for enemy backup.

Balto, Kaltag, and six soldiers reach Steele's office. Kaltag kicks the door open with his foot. They saw Steele, standing there with a devilish grin. "Well, well," he starts to clap. "I thought you would come for your bitch, Bingo."

Balto growls as he aims his pistol at Steele. "Where is she you motherfucker?! I swear to God that if you had hurt her, I'm going to _hurt you_!" He cocks his pistol. "Now I'll say this one last time; where…is…Jenna?"

"Death-claw."

A door opens and Death-claw slowly walks out with Jenna, with a Desert Eagle pointed at her head, and she has a white bra and white panties on her. Balto's anger began to boil as he saw Jenna's new wounds; dried blood was on her face, but mostly on her body. Her right cheek was bruised. Jenna has a left black eye by Steele earlier.

"YOU FUCKING DAMN BASTARD!" Balto roared in rage at Steele. He aims his pistol as Steele's head. "I should just fucking kill you right now! I hope you burn in Hell forever. You are nothing, but a demon. Now let her go!"

Steele shook his head and tsk-tsk. "Oh, Bingo. You do know if you kill me, Death-claw will just kill your bitch. Now lower your guns and kick them away or Death-claw will kill her under my command."

"You wouldn't!" Kaltag growled.

"Try me. You have a choice Bingo. Either kill your enemy, and losing your bitch. Or lower your guns, let me and Death-claw walk out of here safe and sound, and you can have Jenna back. Your choice."

Balto sighs in defeat. "Men, lower your guns and kick them away. That's an order everyone."

"Balto," Kaltag whispers.

"Kaltag. Just…drop…your…gun."

Kaltag and the rest of the soldiers drops their guns to the floor and kicks them away. Steele smiles evilly. "Now you can have Jenna back Balto and let us walk safe and free. And you thought you were captured me. How dumb and pathetic you are Bin-"

Steele didn't finish as a huge explosion blew up the wall. Smoke was everywhere and Balto's ears were ringing. Was someone screaming? Balto's ears were ringing so loud he couldn't tell. But then the screaming was now louder as the ringing ebbs.

Once the smoke was clear, Death-claw was lying on the floor, out cold. The screaming was now gone. Steele was now getting up from the ground. But there was no sigh of Jenna.

Kaltag glares at Steele. "Men arrest him and Death-claw. Now-Balto…what's wrong?"

"Jenna! She's gone! She's not here! Where the fuck is she?"

"Balto just calm down and-"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"

"Sir Balto."

Balto turns around and shouts. "What? Wait, you're one of Adam's men. Where is he and the others?"

The soldier shook his head. "Adam's men was attack by this werewolf and these…creatures. I was the only survivor. Adam was no where to be seen. I think the attackers got him. I'm not sure."

"No, no, no, fuck!" Balto screams. By now Steele and Death-claw were handcuff and now being sent back to Balto's prison. "I lost my wife, my best men and more soldiers. God bless them and bring them to Heaven. And I will get Jenna back. No matter how long it takes and no matter what the cost is! I will get my wife back!"

* * *

"Let me go, you fucking demons!" Jenna shouts. She is blindfolded, and two hands are gripping on each of her arm. "I said let me go."

"Silence you pathetic weak dog!" hisses a raspy voice. "You shall enjoy your new home."

Jenna hears two double doors open right in front of her. After five or more steps she is un-blindfolded, and push to the ground. She looks up and sees she is in a dark room. But she froze…as she saw Jordan sitting on his throne.

Jordan smiles darkly. "Hello Jenna. Good job Shadow and Stalker. You may go now."

"Your welcome Lord Curse," Stalker and Shadow said, as they bow and lunge into the shadows and disappear.

Jordan stands up from his black throne and slowly walks over to Jenna, who is shaking in great fear. He crouches down and whispers in Jenna's ear. "We are going to have _so much fun_. But first; let's get to know each other, shall we?"

**Holy corn chips! Jenna was kidnapped…again! *Plays horror music*. Hmm…now the question is: What will happen next? And what happened to Adam? Also, if there was any mistakes, please tell me. No, seriously, tell me if I made any mistakes. And oh, before I forget, Death-claw belongs to dax0042. And Alex, Kyle, Hunter, and Ryan belong to Wolf Assassin 7477. **


End file.
